Orian Sulley
"Adrian! Stop ignoring me." ''- Orian Sulley'' Orian Sulley is a son of Hecate in the RPG. He has cryokinesis, and can practice sorcery. The counselor of the Hecate cabin, he is especially close with his half-siblings Adrian and Jess. Appearance Orian has dark brown hair. His eyes are blue as well with white specks. He is tall and built. He is sometimes seen in the form of a snowflake which he turns into when he sneaks out of camp (which is quite often, usually with his half brother Adrian Kinez in tow). His sword is always on his back. Background Orian Sulley is the adopted son of Avery Sulley, the CEO of Disney, Inc. who never had time for his adopted son. Orian was born into a magic clan known as The Sybilline. He was son of Hecate and the high sorcerer of the group. He was given to Avery before the clan was destroyed by Zeus (there are rumors that they are reforming close to Camp Half-Blood). Since that day he has been on the move a lot with his new dad. He says that Ireland was his favorite place he ever was with his father. With this busy life his father often wanted to let his anger out on something - and he choose his son. Orian was beaten everyday at the same exact time: 12:12. His father's reasons for this are still unknown. Orian left his father when he was 10 without looking back. Well connected, he was able to catch a boat to New York and that's when his new life began. Personality Orian loves to have fun at any given time. He is sometimes desribed as slightly insane but he means well. He will do anything for his friends. He tends to get really freaked out if he sees a circus. He sometimes gets very sensitive in some situations. Powers, Strengths, and Weaknesses Hecate children have a vast array of magical spells, attributing to their main power. All of Orian's abilities stem from cryokinesis, 'but his main spells are - *'Ice Lock '- this is a spell when he traps some one into a giant orb of ice which freezes their mind as well as body, used by freezing water molecules around the enemy *'Statue Garden '- He has to be extremly angry to cast this spell. It can turn as many as 100 monsters into statues of ice that will never melt *'Ice Foot '- A spell that affects his feet and alows him to slide around the ground at incredible speeds reaching 60 miles per hour, as if he had ice skates *'Blizzard - A blizzard that can confuse any enemy on the battlefield by altering weather patterns *'Ever Winter '- Sends the enemy into a barren wasteland that he has created full of ice and snow *'The King of Ice '- A "last resort" move, Orian's eyes glow with unnatural light and his powers strengthen by ten. His clothes change into white and silver silk robes and his head gets a crown of silver with glowing white gems inlaid in the metal. However, it doesn't last long, and quickly drains him. *'Sorcery' - Orian has perfected (more or less) this ancient magic, which allows him to say incantations to summon a variety of objects. One can decipher the ancient language without much difficulty. Orian is very quick and is able to perform amazing maneuverative actions over monsters and around the battlefield. However, he can be very mean and very sensitive. His main fear is anything to do with a circus but it's worse when it's clowns paired with a ringmaster. Quotes ''"Oh sure black towers are always so welcoming!" ''- During his time in Erebos. Awards 2012 Most Popular Camper